


Stroke of Luck

by sweetiejelly



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Schmoop, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to this prompt at <a href="http://thehayloft.livejournal.com/33201.html">thehayloft's Spring Fling</a>: <i>AU, one of the boys works for a company that makes sex toys, and the other is a consultant who tests out the products before they go on the market. :D :D :D</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroke of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written super belatedly for daan73's birthday, for her request of "something sexy." Happy belated birthday, Dani! <3

"What-? Casey, it's not my department. I'm- I don't-"

"Thanks, man! You're the best."

Noah looked down at the sheet of paper Casey had shoved at him and then up at the shrinking dot that was his friend sprinting down the corridor. Right. There was no chance Casey was coming back this way now, not with his girlfriend Maddie waiting for him in the other direction. Noah gulped and looked down again, and began to read.

> Product Name: Stroke of Luck  
>  Test Room: 1601  
>  Tester Age: 18 - 25  
>  Tester Gender: Male
> 
> Describe tester's initial mood.  
>  What is tester's first reaction to the product?  
>  Does tester need instructions to operate product?  
>  If so, does tester appear able to follow instructions?  
>  How enthusiastic does the tester appear throughout testing product?  
>  Does tester have questions about the product?  
>  Does tester ask to keep the product?  
>  Describe tester's mood at the end of the session.  
>  Other comments:

Noah's hands shook. He should have never let Casey talk him into working here at AM/PM, or Adore Me/Please Me, the adult toy store five blocks from campus. Yeah, never ever. Even though it paid a lot better than the Starbucks down the road. Even though he got to sit in on the video department's editorial sessions. Because yes, there was always the distinct possibility of being asked to do things like _this_.

Noah knocked his head against the wall as _ding_ went the elevator bell around the corner. "Welcome to second base," the robotic female voice purred, announcing the floor in its own flirty system.

"Going up?" A friendly, human voice called out.

"Yes, coming." Noah hurried. Casey must have pushed the up button for him, knowing that his ingrained politeness would prevent him from refusing a perfect stranger holding a door open for him.

The snort - Noah heard that first. And then he was blindsided by the prettiest pair of hazel eyes he'd ever seen. "Coming," the blond smirked - and gosh, what a mouth - and gestured something Casey probably would have understood but which just made Noah all flustered and a little confused.

"Um." He jabbed at the button for sixteenth floor and then realized it was already lit.

"Bet there's a lot of that happening here." The guy leaned into him, bringing over this wall of smells - a strangely delicious combo of coffee, books, grass and aftershave.

Noah gulped and stared at the seam of the elevator door. But he couldn't help catching the reflections of the two of them - squeezed together in the middle - out of the corner of his eyes, couldn't help catching the way the other guy kept studying him, unabashedly curious.

"Y'know, all the comings and goings... all day long."

"I-I got it. Thanks."

"Hmm, I wasn't sure. My horses talk back to me more than you do."

"Horses?" Noah felt like choking on air, which was ridiculous, but maybe not so ridiculous when he was sharing said air with this stranger with the mischievous glint in his eyes and a just-licked quality to his lips, this stranger with his eloquent hands that mapped the world like he was making love to it all.

"Oh, yes, _horses_. You know about them, right? They're beauties. Love to lick your fingers." 

Noah swallowed and looked away from the wiggle of said fingers. 

The guy kept going. "You could ride them early in the morning and late at night."

"..."

"Oh yeah, horses. They loves apples, have long tails. Super graceful jumpers."

Noah let out a rush of air. "Oh, thank God. I thought you were talking about one of our products."

The guy grinned at him, pretty crinkles gathering at the corners of his eyes. "Gotcha."

"Not funny."

"Oh, come on, it's a little funny."

"Not." But Noah smiled anyway.

"You're such a bad liar." Pretty dimples held out his hand. "My name's Luke."

"Noah."

"Welcome to sweet sixteen." The elevator door slid open.

"Well, have a good one, Noah." Luke mimicked the voice and squeezed his hand. And oh god, unlike the elevator voice, Luke talking breathy totally did it for him. Not to mention his _hand_ , which was warm and broad and strong.

"You, too. Enjoy yourself. I-I mean-"

"I will." Luke winked and walked into room 1601.

Oh God.

*

Noah felt like he might break the pen in half with how hard he was gripping it. Good thing there was a pen holder full of unbroken pens. Maybe they got this problem a lot.

Noah certainly wouldn't blame them if the test subjects were all like Luke.

Or Bendy Luke, as Noah had come to call him in his head.

Bendy Luke was already in a good mood at the start of the session. He needed no instructions whatsoever. He touched a lot, the product and himself, the wall and the cot. He was very enthusiastic. He was very vocal. He was the most gorgeous thing Noah had ever seen.

Right now Bendy Luke had his eyes closed, one hand on his cock, steadily stroking, the other hand braced on the edge of the cot as he swiveled his hips and lowered himself down half inch by tortuous half inch onto the toy. Noah couldn't look away, even if he wanted to. This was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, and he'd seen a lot of porn. A lot. Casey borrowed all sorts that AM/PM made, all in the name of product research, of course.

Noah was surprised when some of them were guy on guy. He didn't think Casey bent that way. But then he noticed that Casey always made some excuse to be out of the room when the fucking began in earnest. He would say something about grabbing more beer or taking a call from family or Maddie or even once from the dean. When Noah finally asked him about it, Casey coughed and ducked his head sheepishly. "Maddie, man. She said you needed - um, you know. So."

So. Noah stared through the two way mirror at Luke. Luke's eyes were open now, his back arched, his whole body on display as he opened around the self-lubing dildo. The thing looked ridiculously human. It was AM/PM's specialty, getting the feel, the look, even sometimes with their pricier items, the reaction just right. Noah couldn't help but imagine himself there and Luke in his lap grinding down on him.

The pen snapped and a fragment hit the mirror. Luke turned at the sound and grinned slowly, knowingly, and then he licked his lips. _God_.

Noah looked around. There were no video cameras in his partition of the room. He swallowed as Luke's mouth opened over a gasp. Right. So, no one had to know. Noah set the sheet of paper on the far side of the table in front of him, and worked the heel of a hand down over his fly. Yeah, that felt- that felt good but not near enough.

He slid down the zip and parted the denim. A gust of cool air grazed his damp briefs, a brief moment of reprieve. But still not near enough. Noah slid his hand under the cotton and grabbed hard at the base. Not yet. Not yet. But Luke was staring right at him, or he would be if there were no mirror in between them. Which just meant Luke was staring at himself and at the side view of a cock disappearing under his rocking motion. Noah's cock pulsed once, leaking.

Noah gripped harder and gave a rough stroke. Oh god, yes. That was better. He thumbed at the head and hissed.

"God, yeah." Luke was moaning over the divider, his hand off his cock now, both hands supporting his weight as he pushed off the edge of cot, where the suctioning end of the dildo was placed, and back down, fucking himself on the Stroke of Luck. Fuck. Noah did not look at the bounce of Luke's cock and think of touching.

God, Luke was right. He was such a bad liar.

Noah was thinking it, wishing it. He was thinking of putting his mouth on it too. Involuntarily, he licked at his lips as a heavy breath escaped in between, a quiet groan. Noah twisted both hands over his cock, faster now, to match Luke's rhythm, stroke for stroke, wish for wish.

Luke, Bendy Luke, arched suddenly off the toy, off the cot completely. He stroked idly at himself, cupping his balls as he leaned down and stroked the Stroke of Luck. And then he fitted his mouth around it, swallowing it to midway and using his unoccupied hand to stroke the base, up and down, squeeze and twist. _Fuck_. This had to be illegal, right? A test subject breaking the evaluator?

Luke straightened and crawled into the cot, folding his calves under his thighs and sitting himself down to ride the toy.

And god, could Luke ride. Noah watched the jut of his hips, the snaps of it and the squeeze of his ass. He was glad for the glass divider. If he got any closer, Noah was pretty sure he wouldn't last (and he would never want to leave).

As it was, he was already coming, spurts of it hitting the bottom of the desk. Luke was moaning louder. "Oh, yes, fuck, fuck."

Noah completely lost it though, when Luke finally came, moaning, " _Noah_."

*

"And my grandma Emma makes the best pies. You cannot miss those. Not to mention the sweet potatoes-"

"Luke!" Noah didn't mean to almost shout but he couldn't stand it any longer. They were now taking the most excruciating elevator ride back down with Luke babbling about Illinois and some farm and his millions of relatives and going back for Thanksgiving. "Are you - are you inviting me?"

Luke looked shy for the first time in Noah's presence. "Do you- do you want to come?"

"Yes," Noah said without hesitation.

That seemed to boost Luke's confidence right back up. He smirked. "I bet you do."

And okay, Noah was only human. He curled an arm around Luke's waist and one around the back of Luke's neck and hauled him in for a kiss. Luke's lips felt as soft as they looked. They tasted even better. Luke's tongue was the secret weapon though. Luke's tongue clicked once in surprise and then licked and curled in the sexiest dance Noah's tongue had ever taken part in. He felt himself getting hard again, which was ridiculous.

"Sorry," he broke off and cleared his throat. "I don't usually throw myself at people. I just - you..."

Luke looked at him in a daze and then smiled his dimpled smile. "I should hope not." He pulled Noah close by the tie and kissed him again, a pillow of lips that promised _many_ Thanksgivings. "And _I'm_ not sorry at all."

And okay, no, Luke was right. Noah was a bad, bad liar. "Same-"

Luke kissed him again and Noah gladly shut up, his hands coming up to hold Luke close and closer still. Meeting Luke was nothing if not a stroke of luck. Vaguely, Noah wondered if Casey had anything to do with it all. Or maybe Mastermind Maddie. But then Luke was doing that thing with his tongue and Noah stopped thinking and just felt and felt and felt.


End file.
